The Muggle Park
by Drarry fanfic Reader
Summary: This is just a short, fluffy one-shot. Draco and Harry go to an old Muggle park and laughter/kisses ensue.


This is a fluffy one-shot in which Harry invites his boyfriend of four months, Draco, to meet him a a Muggle children's park during the summer between 5th and 6th year. I haven't been posting updates for Masks lately (sorry!), so please accept this short story as my peace offering. :D

000000000

_Draco,_

_Meet me in Muggle London at that coffee place we went last week. Same time. There's something I want to show you. It'll be fun!_

_-H_

Harry watched as Hedwig soared away from his window majestically, her wings undulating as she flew.

"BOY!" His uncle bellowed from below. "CHORES!" Harry groaned, wishing he had told Draco to meet him earlier. He opened his door and quietly stepped down the stairs, appearing at his uncle's shoulder just as he opened his mouth to yell again.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon?" Harry said cheerfully, barely suppressing a laugh as the large man jumped in surprise. He scowled at Harry before violently gesturing to the kitchen.

"Dishes. Now." He growled. Harry slipped quickly away.

Two hours later, Harry had washed dishes, dusted, swept all the floors, and was starting on laundry when he glanced at the clock. He cursed under his breath. _I told Draco I'd meet him at 10:00. It's nearly 9:45!_

He glanced around, deciding to sneak up to his room to shower and change. Dudley waddled around the corner just as Harry was leaving the room.

"Where are you going?" He sniffed suspiciously, squinting at Harry. Harry tamped down the urge to hex him, instead beaming at him.

"I've got a date with my boyfriend! Can't be late." He said loudly, relishing the way Dudley's face morphed to revulsion. His relative's faces always bore the same expression whenever he mentioned Draco, so now he did it purely out of spite. Before Dudley could respond, Harry ran upstairs to get ready.

000000000

Draco lounged in the soft armchair in the corner of the cafe. He checked his watch, sighing in exasperation when he realized that Harry was nearly fifteen minutes late. The initially smiling waitress was now glaring in his direction and seemed to be ready to kick him out if he didn't order soon. He stood and walked smoothly over to the counter, smiling slightly.

"An iced cold brew with cream, an iced mocha with extra whipped cream, and a breakfast sandwich please." He rattled off, guessing Harry's order. The man behind the counter accepted the cash Draco handed him and waved him over to the end of the counter. Just as Draco picked up the drinks and the sandwich, Harry rushed through the door, his messy hair still damp from a shower. Draco shook his head and smiled fondly as he set his coffee on the table.

"Draco! I'm sorry I'm late. Chores and all that…" Harry said sheepishly, his voice muffled as he hugged Draco from behind.

"It's fine." Draco stated. "You didn't ask me to meet you or anything." Harry's face fell even as Draco snorted in an undignified manner.

"I'm joking, Harry. It doesn't bother me. I imagine being late had more to do with your relatives." He reassured him. Harry nodded, slipping into the chair across from Draco and sipping his coffee. His boyfriend pushed the sandwich across the table, gesturing at him.

"Thanks Draco. You're the best." Harry said, accepting the plate.

"I know." He smirked, brushing his fingers across Harry's wrist. "Anyway, where are you taking me?"

Harry swallowed his bite of sandwich quickly.

"A park." He said. Draco raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"A Muggle park?" He asked uncertainly. Harry nodded excitedly.

"I think you'll like it. I suppose it's pretty silly though." He replied, his excitement diminishing slightly. Draco shrugged, reminding himself to be open-minded when it came to Harry's ideas.  
"It could be interesting. Finish your coffee and we'll go."

000000000

Harry turned and smiled at Draco as they walked into the small park, scanning his face for a reaction. His companion absently smiled back, his eyes flitting over the two swings, the wooden structure in the middle, the two curving, dark blue slides, and the faded bench off to the side.

"It's rather charming." Draco admitted. The park had a certain nostalgia draped over it, as visible as the warm sunlight that flirted with the dark, splintered wood.

"Come on." Harry said, tugging him toward the swings. He brushed the wood chips off both seats and sat down in one, swinging back and forth slowly.

"What's the point of these?" Draco asked as he sat down. "You just sit and swing?" Harry laughed.

"Yes, Draco. It's just supposed to be fun." A gleam appeared in his eyes. "Let's see who can swing higher!" He said, pumping his legs harder. The other boy mimicked his movements, clumsily at first, but he easily bested Harry. He whooped victoriously, laughing when Harry frowned at him.

"No fair!" He complained, slowing down. "Your legs are longer!" Draco smirked at him.  
"I can't beat you at Quidditch, but these swings give me the advantage. I should make you catch the Snitch from here." He teased, making Harry scoff fondly.

"Don't let it go to your head. Your body can't hold any more ego. HEY! OW!" He laughed, rubbing his arm where Draco had poked him. He jumped off the swing, his feet crunching on the splintered wood chips as he walked towards the main structure. Draco followed him, his eyes flitting over Harry's shoulders and admiring the way his dark hair caressed the back of his neck. He stopped in his tracks when Harry suddenly leapt onto the metal slide and started to awkwardly climb up. He sat down at the top, his legs trailing down the slide.

"You can't honestly expect me to do that, Potter. There are stairs not two feet away." He said haughtily. Harry's laugh bounced through the park.

"Then walk up them, Malfoy. Come sit with me." He replied, smiling when the blonde huffed and slowly walked up the steps, trailing his hand on the railing.

"Ouch!" He exclaimed suddenly, examining his fingers. "Bloody splinters!" He flicked the shard of wood from his thumb and sat down by Harry, his legs stretching into the sun away from Harry's. Glasses grazed his cheek as Harry leaned closer, grabbing his hand.

"Are the splinters out?" He asked, a bit concerned, running his fingers over Draco's palm in circles.

"I'm sure it's fine. Just a sharp bit of wood."

"Still…" Harry said, gently kissing the tips of Draco's fingers. The other boy sighed contentedly, relaxing against Harry's shoulder.

"I really like this park all of a sudden." He commented, laughing when Harry's lips curved against his thumb.

"Good." Came the soft response as a warm arm encircled his chest and a hand moved to stroke his hair. Draco chuckled, immune to Harry's sudden seriousness.

"I've found your true motivation. Who would suspect us of snogging at an old park?"

"No one, but that's not the _only_ reason we're here, you know."

"Really? Then why is your face so close? We haven't even gone down the slides yet." Harry pulled back, laughing, before he slipped down the slide. Draco quickly shifted his legs onto the slide, taking Harry's previous spot.

"I stole your seat." He commented, barely hiding a smile. Harry started climbing up the slide again, grabbing Draco's legs before he could react.

"Not for long!" He grinned mischievously, pulling the smirking boy down the slide. Draco didn't resist and the momentum tipped Harry backwards; he landed on his back in the wood chips, breath huffing out of his lungs.

"That's what you get." He heard Draco say from the slide as he brushed the splinters off his shirt and stood up. His boyfriend reclined at the bottom of the slide, his arms crossed behind his head and his eyes closed against the bright sun. Quiet footsteps crunched closer. A shadow covered his face and he felt soft lips brush against the corner of his mouth. His mouth quirked into a small smile.

"I'm just irresistible, aren't I?"

"Yes," the lips breathed against his own, "you are." Draco relaxed into the soft caress of lips down his jaw, the sunlight staining the inside of his closed eyes a warm red. He sighed contentedly, bringing one hand up to stroke the dark hair brushing his face. A slightly rough hand trailed through his own hair and down to his shoulder, fingers dancing over his neck. The warm hands and lips were suddenly withdrawn and Draco opened his eyes with a half-scowl. Harry was looking down at him.

"You're cute when you do that." He smiled gently, tracing Draco's slight frown. "Let's go back up the slide." Draco took the proffered hand and tangled his fingers with Harry's as they walked up the stairs. Partially hidden by the stripes of shadow cast by the railing, they sat facing each other. Harry dropped his chin onto Draco's shoulder, wrapping his arms around the other boy's back.

"Thanks for coming." He murmured. Draco leaned into him.

"I like it here. It's so quiet. We have the park all to ourselves."

"Well, it's an old park. No one really comes here anymore. That's why I picked it."

"Ah. Muggles are strange about old things. They don't understand that sometimes memories are more important than shiny new things."

"Is that how you feel about this?" Harry asked, nuzzling into Draco's shoulder.

"Of course I do, or I wouldn't have bothered to distinguish myself from Muggles." He replied flippantly, drawing a peal of laughter from Harry.

"I probably have to go soon. If I stay much later, my relatives will be angry." Harry sighed gloomily.

"Don't think about that. Besides, didn't you have another reason for bringing me here?" Draco asked in a low tone. Harry's face morphed into an expression of anticipation as he leaned closer.

"How could I forget?" He whispered, letting Draco pull him closer. He closed his eyes as lips pressed against his, and a puff of warm breath ghosted against his cheek. The kiss slowly deepened, Draco's hands pressing against his shoulder blades. It seemed to last only seconds, but it must have been longer because they had to pull away to breathe.

"Mmmmm." Harry sighed, leaning in again. "You're good at distracting me."

"Of course I am." Draco replied, his soft voice slightly muffled by Harry's lips as they slid against his. This kiss was harder, hungrier, as they pressed closer together, forgoing breathing in favor of forgetting anything else that was happening. When they broke apart, gasping quietly, the world snapped back into focus and the sunlight seemed almost blinding to their eyes.

"Oh, the world still exists. How disappointing." Draco commented. Harry's eyebrows raised.

"Disappointing?"

"Yes. If the world was gone, I might get to keep kissing you." Draco replied, a hint of a smile tugging his pink lips.

"That would be nice." Harry said thoughtfully. "But I have to go." Draco's hand cupped his face.

"Can I walk you home?" He inquired quietly. Harry laughed.

"My relatives might lose their minds, but I'd like it." He said, standing up and pulling Draco to his feet.

000000000

Aunt Petunia was sitting on the porch when Harry walked up the driveway, holding hands with Draco. He saw her and startled slightly, but Draco turned and smiled at him.  
"Good afternoon. You must be Harry's aunt." He called politely as they walked towards the house. Her lips pursed like she'd had a sip of bitter tea and she stared pointedly at their clasped hands. Draco smirked devilishly.

"It's wonderful to meet you, too." He said before turning to face Harry. "I had a wonderful time, Harry." Harry looked at him with faint confusion evident on his features. His eyes widened as Draco leaned in again and kissed him soundly in the middle of the driveway, in broad daylight, right in front of his gaping aunt. Draco pulled away, a look of utter triumph and more than a bit of smug satisfaction on his face.

"I'll see you soon, Harry." He said, his lips curling perfectly around the name. Harry just nodded, a bit breathless.

"Yes, sure." He replied awkwardly, blushing slightly. Draco laughed, velvet sounds wrapping around Harry's mind.

"Bye." He said, stepping back and ambling down the driveway.

"Bye." Harry called after him, walking into the house in a daze, completely oblivious to his uncle and cousin standing, shocked, by the window. He ran upstairs and scribbled a short note.

_Same time on Saturday?_

000000000

Yay! It's done. Feed me attention! Love it, hate it, somewhere in between? Let me know! :)


End file.
